


They Don't Know That We know

by Carefulthatsenough



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Communication Failure, Fluff, Getting Together, Jehan is the best, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: Courfeyrac and Combeferre think that Enjolras and Grantaire are secretly dating.The problem is that Enjolras and Grantaire think that Courfeyrac and Combeferre are the ones who are secretly dating.





	1. Just ask about it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Les Miserables
> 
> but I ship Enjolras and Grantaire so much I needed to write something about it and Courfeyrac and Combeferre had to be there too

 

If you ever asked Courfeyrac how it happened, he wouldn’t know what to say.

If you asked him if he was expecting it, he’ll say yes but that doesn’t stop him from being completely and utterly speechless at the moment.

“Oh my god” He says.

He stops so abruptly that Combeferre almost crashes in to him from behind.

  
“Why did you stop?” Combeferre asks from behind him, trying to look over his shoulder, it isn’t hard for him being taller than Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac turns around and quickly pushes Combeferre back the way they came from.

“Courf, what the hell?” Combeferre asks, pushing his hands away and grabbing them so that Courfeyrac stops pushing him.

Courfeyrac hates him right now, for being all tall and handsome and holding his hands. He hopes he isn’t blushing, he could blame it on the weather because it’s cold, like really cold and Combeferre hands are warm, like really warm.

Not the problem right now.

“Enjolras and R” Courfeyrac says and Combeferre just looks at him, like he’s gone mad.

“What about them?” Combeferre asks slowly.

“They are holding hands” Courfeyrac half screams and then he realizes that he and Combeferre are also holding hands and now he’s probably sure that his blush is showing.

“What? How? Are you sure?” Combeferre asks and tries to go back but Courfeyrac holds him in place.

“Yes, no don’t move. Let’s not disturb that moment for them. Oh my god, this is…Like…Wow…How did they finally figure it out?” Courfeyrac asks and somehow, he and Combeferre aren’t holding hands anymore and his hands are in his hair slightly tugging them. Because a miracle just happened in front of his own two eyes.

“The pining has stopped, this is wow I can’t find the words to describe it” Courfeyrac says.

“A Christmas miracle?” Combeferre says.

“Yes, that, thank you” Courfeyrac says.

He should text everyone and let them know, he fumbles through his pockets to find his phone. When he looks up at Combeferre he’s smiling down at him with a fond expression on his face.

Courfeyrac heart misses a beat.

“What?” He says.

“You just need to calm down” Combeferre says, placing his hands on Courfeyrac shoulders as if to steady him.

“But I just witnessed a Christmas miracle” Courfeyrac says, whining a little.

“Okay but that doesn’t mean that you have to go and text it to everyone, maybe you interpreted wrong” Combeferre says.

Courfeyrac must admit that maybe, just maybe, Ferre is right.

“You want to go back and see for yourself?” Courfeyrac asks.

“Of course, lead the way” Combeferre says smiling and Courfeyrac can’t stop himself from laughing.

“You’re just as shocked and curious as me but you’re hiding behind your stay calm and think about it behavior” Courfeyrac says, looking back at Combeferre who shrugs and follows him, closely behind.

“I can neither confirm or deny that” He says walking a little bit faster so that he’s beside Courfeyrac.

They turn around the corner where Courfeyrac saw a display of affection between Enjolras and Grantaire.

He still can’t believe it but finally.

They’re not there.

“Where the hell did they go?” Courfeyrac says looking around.

“You sure you didn’t hallucinate it?” Combeferre asks and Courfeyrac turns to glare at him, Combeferre responds by rolling his eyes at him and then smiling a little.

“I swear to god, they were just here” Courfeyrac says.

“Okay, I believe you, maybe they went to the Musain and they’re waiting for us, the meeting is starting in a few minutes” Combeferre says and starts walking again.

“But why were they holding hands?” Courfeyrac asks, desperate, he needs answers.

“I don’t know, Courf, we’ll ask them when we get there” Combeferre says.

“You can’t just ask people that” Courfeyrac says.

“Why not? It’s just a simple question and if they actually finally got their shit together then we should know, because all that pining is killing me. You don’t live with Enjolras he doesn’t stop talking about Grantaire and when I suggested that maybe he should ask him out, he looked shocked and actually said I quote: but what if he doesn’t feel the same. Agh…I almost threw my book at him” Combeferre says and he sounds frustrated, Courfeyrac would have thrown his book at Enjolras if he did say that in front of him and would have shaken him so hard.

“He would say that, wouldn’t he? I’ve never met someone as oblivious as him” Courfeyrac says.

Combeferre is silent for a minute and then he sighs and says “Yeah”

Courfeyrac looks at him a little curious, Combeferre ignores him and walks, heading to the Musain.

Once they get there, Enjolras and Grantaire are already there, one at the back and the other at his usual place the two chairs next to him, waiting for them.

Joly, Bossuet, Musichetta and Bahorel are also there. Courfeyrac thinks about asking them if Enjolras and Grantaire came together but Combeferre catches his look and shakes his head.

“Hey, guys” Combeferre says, he’s met by various greetings. Courfeyrac smiles at his friends and goes to sit next to Combeferre. He and Enjolras start talking about the meeting and the various points they’ll talk about today. For once Courfeyrac really doesn’t care. He has a mystery to solve.

Courfeyrac stares at Grantaire, who is looking at something on his phone, feeling his stare he lifts his head to look at Courfeyrac and smiles at him, when Courfeyrac doesn’t stop staring he raises an eyebrow at him. Courfeyrac looks at Enjolras who is engrossed with his conversation with Combeferre. Grantaire follows his look then looks back at him frowning.

Courfeyrac gives him another pointed look.

“What?” Grantaire mouths at him from across the table

Courfeyrac is debating between texting Grantaire from over here or to go to him so that he doesn’t have to scream his question, when Jehan, Marius and Cosette walk in.

“Hello, everyone” Jehan says.

“How are you, guys?” Cosette asks and Marius waves and smile at them. That guy is an actual puppy.

“Eponine is going to be a little late, she says to start the meeting without her” Grantaire says, typing on his phone, probably texting Eponine back.

“Okay” says Enjolras, looking at Grantaire “And Feuilly can’t make it today. We can start the meeting then” Grantaire looks up from his phone and looks at him then nods at him, Enjolras looks back at his note and if they think they’re hiding their little smiles, well Courfeyrac sees everything.

He nudges Combeferre and whispers in his ear “There is something happening between them, I’m sure of it”

“Just drop it, Courf. We’ll talk about it after the meeting” Combeferre tell him, laying a hand on his thigh and patting it. He then removes his hand and the only reason Courfeyrac actually drops it is because he’s sure that at the moment he can’t speak.

What is happening to him? This is getting out of hand, he should not be feeling it this much but it’s cold and Combeferre hand is warm.

He should talk to Grantaire about this, how to handle all this pining stuff, after he grills him about Enjolras.

Courfeyrac barely listens to Enjolras through the whole meeting. When Eponine comes 30 minutes into the meeting and sits down next to Bahorel, she looks tired, that girl need a break.

The only moment where Courfeyrac starts actively listening to the meeting is when Enjolras and Grantaire starts arguing. They’re all used to tuning them out by now but he can’t stop looking at them, trying to determine if there is any difference from their usual arguments. There’s less heat than usual but that happens sometime when the subject of the meeting isn’t something Grantaire is truly against.

He’s so mesmerized by them, that he barely notices Combeferre tucking at his sleeve and fixing him with a look that means _stop that_ , Courfeyrac responds by a look that means _No way, I’m getting to get to the bottom of that._ Combeferre sighs and adjusts his glasses on his face, Courfeyrac continues with his observation.

He likes to think that they’re cute when they do the we’re talking with our eyes thing. Jehan agrees with him but Jehan doesn’t know the pain of being in love with your best friend and for some reason Jehan is hanging with Montparnasse these days and right now he doesn’t want to think about that.

 

“Good point Apollo but it’s going to take more than that to actually make a difference” Grantaire says.

“Like I always tell you, we have to start somewhere” Enjolras says.

Grantaire raises his cup, which is weirdly enough only coffee and not some sort of alcohol, to Enjolras which proceeds to roll his eyes at him and sits down, ignoring him. That sometimes happens to so Courfeyrac isn’t that suspicious but he still has his doubts. He saw them _holding hands,_ who holds hands with someone if there isn’t something slightly romantic happening between them.

“Are you okay, Couf, you’ve been silent the whole meeting and you look lost in thought” Enjolras says, looking at him worried.

“Yes, he’s been thinking about…ouch” Combeferre says when Courfeyrac kicks him under the table, now is not the moment to start asking questions.

Enjolras looks between them confused.

“Are you two fighting or something?” Enjolras asks, eyes widening as if he can’t believe it.

“No, no, it’s nothing really” Courfeyrac says trying to smile, Combeferre looks at him like he lost his mind.

“Are you sure? Both of you have been acting a little weird since you came in.” Enjolras says.

“Guys we’re leaving, bye” says Joly, where he, Bossuet and Musichetta are waving at them. Thank god for them, he can’t handle Enjolras questions right now. He has a plan.

After that everyone starts to leave and it’s just the three of them.

“Coming back with us, Courf?” Enjolras asks, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

“You sure you don’t have something else to do?” Courfeyrac says and it just slipped, he didn’t mean to say it and he didn’t mean to sound as if he’s accusing Enjolras of something.

“I do have some work to do but I never mind your presence and you can help me with it if you want” Enjolras says, completely misunderstanding Courfeyrac question, the guy is really oblivious.

He can feel Combeferre rolling his eyes at the both of them.

“Let’s just go back to our place” Combeferre says, he’s out of the door before any one of them can respond. Courfeyrac just shrugs at Enjolras and follows Combeferre out the door.

On their way to Enjolras and Combeferre apartment. Combeferre slows down a little to be next to Courfeyrac as they walk, that way Enjolras is slightly in front of them and can’t hear them.

“I thought you wanted to ask him about the holding hands thing” Combeferre whispers.

“Change of plan, they’ll probably deny it, we’ll have to catch them red handed” He whispers back at Combeferre, who starts to open his mouth but Enjolras interrupts him “Guys, really is something going on?” Enjolras says, frowning at them.

Courfeyrac responds before Combeferre can say something incriminating “No, no, everything is fine” he says and leads the way then.

 

After a few hours of them just laying around talking and doing some work, Courfeyrac starts yawning and thinks it’s time to leave.

“I think it’s time for me to leave” He says between yawns.

“Oh, are you sure? We haven’t even eaten anything yet” Combeferre says.

“Food sounds good but I’m really tired and I think Cosette cooked some of her famous spaghettis, it means that there are probably some left overs” He says.

“Oh, okay” Combeferre says.

Enjolras looks between the two of them “I’ll see you tomorrow at the office, then” he says.

Courfeyrac hesitates for a second before asking “Don’t you have something else to do tonight?”

Enjolras for his part looks completely confused, Combeferre fixes him with half a glare.

“No?” Enjolras says.

“Are you sure?’ Courfeyrac asks.

“Yes. Do _you_ have something else to do?” Enjolras asks.

“Go and eat my spaghettis” He says and then goes to put on his coat “Bye, Enjolras, Ferre” he says.

“Bye Courf” Combeferre says.

“Go and eat your spaghettis” Enjolras tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/)


	2. The supply closet trope

Grantaire is lying on his bed with his sketchbook on his knees doodling, trying to figure out what to do for his next project. His deadline is in two weeks and he has to at least have an idea of what he will be doing. When his phone starts vibrating, he considers ignoring it and try to concentrate on his project but    Enjolras name flashes, he’s kind of ashamed at how fast he grabs his phone, sketchbook almost falling from the bed.

 

From E (11:30PM): R

From E (11:30PM): Hey

From E (11:30PM): Are you asleep?

 

Grantaire holds his breath for a second, he and Enjolras have been texting more than usual lately but that doesn’t mean that he got used to it yet. He takes a deep breath and unlocks his phone.

 

To E (11:31PM): Greetings Apollo

To E (10:31PM): No wide awake

To E (10:31 PM): Is everything okay?

From E (11:32PM): Yes

From E (11:32PM): Actually no. Did you notice something weird happening between Courf and Ferre tonight?

To E (11:33PM): Mmmm

To E (11:33PM): Well Courf was acting weird, he kept giving me these looks and then looking back at Combeferre but he didn’t say anything and he did seem lost in thought through the whole meeting.

To E (11:33PM): He’s not usually that silent.

To E (11:34PM): Why are you asking me about that?

From E (11:34PM): I don’t know but I need you to keep a secret. Can you?

To E (11:35PM): Anything for you Apollo.

From E (11:35PM): I’m serious R.

To E (11:36PM): Okay okay I will keep your secret till the day I die won’t be long now

From E (11:36PM): This is not funny you know I hate it when you talk like that stop it

 

He closes his eyes for a second taking a deep breath he didn’t mean to mention that. Now Enjolras is angry at him.

 

To E (11:37PM): Okay sorry I didn’t really mean it

To E (11:37PM): I’m serious now What is it?

From E (11:37): I think Courf and Ferre are dating in secret and for some reason they don’t want to tell me and you guys but especially me because I am their best friend and they need to tell me if they’re dating.

To E (11:38PM): What?

To E (11:38PM): Oh my god I think you’re onto something. You’re not as oblivious as everyone says you are.

From E (11:39PM): What’s that supposed to mean?

To E (11:39PM): Nothing Apollo

From E (11:40PM): ??

To E (11:41PM): Forget it

To E (11:41PM): Really it’ nothing, so your two best friends are hooking up behind all of our backs.

From E (11:41PM): Yes I think Courf was trying to kick me out of the apartment tonight to get some free time with Ferre.

From E (11:41PM): He kept asking me if I have something else to do instead of staying at home. It was kind of rude

To E (11:42PM): Oh my god that is just wow

From E (11:42PM): So

From E (11:42PM): You agree with me?

 

Grantaire laughs out loud, he’s sure that Enjolras chose to write those exact words for him to finally admit that he agrees with him about something. He can imagine Enjolras sitting in his bed or maybe on his couch texting him, frowning a little about his two best friends and maybe smiling while texting him. That idea makes a smile appear on his face.

 

To E (11:43PM): Ah that question it always goes back to that question. That’s not fair you know that usually I would tell you that I don’t agree with you and ask you to convince me.

To E (11:43PM): But I think you’re right this time

From E (11:44PM): Wow that’s new

To E (11:45PM): Don’t get used to it

From E (11:45PM): Hahhaha

From E (11:46PM): Do you think we are we supposed to do something about it?

To E (11:47PM): Do you want to?

From E (11:48PM): If they’re hiding it from us we should make them spit it out there is no reason for them for hiding it from us.

To E (11:50PM): Yes that’s true

From E (11:51PM): I think we should catch them in the act so that they can’t deny it

To E (11:51PM): Please don’t tell me that that means that you want to catch them having sex

From E (11:52PM): OH MY GOD NO OF COURSE NOT

To E (11:53PM): Thank god you scared me for a second there.

From E (11:54PM):  I can’t believe that you thought I meant it that way.

To E (11:55PM): I just needed to check.

From E (11:56) PM: Why would they hide this from me? It’s been kind of obvious lately that something has changed between them but they should have told me.

To E (11:57) PM: I don’t know

From E (11:58) PM: I tell Ferre everything he is supposed to tell me everything in return.

To E (11:58) PM: Don’t worry we’ll catch them and they won’t be able to deny it

From E (11:59) PM: We have to

From E (12:00 AM): They don’t have to hide it it’s not like we’re going to be against it

From E (12:01AM): Btw I saw you drinking coffee

From E (12:01AM): I’m glad you’re doing so well I’m so proud of you R

 

Grantaire is half torn between crying and laughing. Enjolras has been helping him a little with his sobriety but seeing him say that he is proud of him is something that he never experienced before.

He doesn’t get the chance to answer, Enjolras texts him again.

 

From E (12:02AM):  I’m going to sleep now I have to wake up early tomorrow.

From E (12:03AM): Goodnight Grantaire

To E (12:03AM): Night Apollo.

 

Grantaire stares at his phone for a few more seconds.

_What was that?_

His heart is beating like crazy. He feels like he should care more about Combeferre and Courfeyrac at the moment but it’s not every day that Enjolras texts him late at night to have a conversation with him and ask his opinion about something love related and then texts him goodnight.

He doesn’t remember the last time someone texted him goodnight. That’s sad.

He feels like he needs a drink but he’s been trying to cut back, instead he rereads the conversation enough times that it starts getting creepy. He locks his phone, and puts it somewhere on the bedside table and picks up his sketchbook again.

He can’t concentrate, he starts thinking about how perfect it would be if Enjolras was actually here with him, in his bed, telling him goodnight. It doesn’t matter if they’ll be naked or not, he does kind of prefer it that way but that is a long shot, he wants him next to him in bed. Wants to watch his face as he drifts to sleep.

Grantaire groans and curses his brain for putting that image in his head.

He knows he’s not going to get any sleep easily tonight, so he debates about watching some shit TV show that is probably on the television right now or rereading the conversation.

It doesn’t take a genius to know what he is going to do, he takes his phone back and unlocks it.

This thing is getting out of hand.

Are Combeferre and Courfeyrac actually dating in secret? Did they finally get their shit together? It’s been obvious for a while that something has changed between those two. Grantaire didn’t know it they were the kind to hide a relationship. Maybe it’s new and they don’t want to tell anyone before they figure it out? Or, maybe it’s exciting to hide it?

Who knows? At the moment, no one.

Courfeyrac will probably let it slip by accident if Grantaire subtly starts asking him some questions he’ll probably be too excited to hold back.

If they are hiding, it will be impossible to make Combeferre be the one who admits to it especially if they didn’t tell Enjolras yet. That guy is kind of scary sometimes. He’s sure that those three tell each other everything, apparently not everything.

He’ll probably have to think of some sort of plan to make them admit to it and impossible for them to deny it.

Maybe locking them in a supply closet?

That usually works, right?

He wants to be with Enjolras in a supply closet. Maybe in another universe.

With schemes in his head he finally drifts to sleep and he absolutely does not dream of supply closets.

 

X

 

 

While Combeferre is getting dressed for his shift at the hospital, his phone starts ringing. He’s sure it’s Courf no one else would call him this early.

“Courf” He says as a greeting.

“Hey, Ferre. You getting ready?” Courf says.

“Yes. You?” He says.

“Yes, want to catch a cup of coffee before your shift starts, it’s still early enough and I know that you can spare 10 minutes for me.” Courfeyrac says, Combeferre can hear his grin and how can he say no to that.

“Yes, sure. See you in a bit” Combeferre says.

“Great” Courfeyrac says and hangs up.

When he gets out of his room, Enjolras is just getting out of the kitchen.

“There’s still coffee if you want” Enjolras tells him, heading to his own room. That guy cannot even put his clothe on before his first cup of coffee. Once he slammed into his own bedroom door and fell to the floor, Combeferre hearing the fall came rushing to him only to find him trying to get up and almost falling again.

Coffee is magical, he witnessed it.

“No, I’m going to meet Courf for a quick cup of coffee” He says.

Enjolras stops in his tracks and looks back at him, eyes wide.

“Why?” He asks.

“What do you mean why?” Combeferre asks confused.

“Why are you meeting him for coffee?” Enjolras asks.

“Well, Courf just called me and it’s morning and we both need coffee, sometimes we meet in the morning at the little coffee place, you know the one” Combeferre says putting his coat on.

Enjolras keeps frowning at him the more he talks and he has no idea why Enjolras is acting as if he and Courfeyrac just betrayed him in some way. They are not the one hiding a secret relationship from their best friend.

“Why was I never invited to your little coffee dates?” Enjolras asks and he actually looks upset.

“It’s not dates, it just happens sometimes” Combeferre says.

Enjolras shoots him a look “Well, have fun on your coffee date with Courfeyrac” he says and heads off to his room, pouting.

_What the hell?_

“Not a date” Combeferre screams at him but Enjolras ignores him.

Combeferre sighs and leaves their apartment to go and meet with Courfeyrac. He doesn’t know what to think of Enjolras this morning. Was he having a fight with Grantaire? Is that why he was so cranky?

Combeferre is rational, he likes to think with his mind first, he doesn’t think that Enjolras would hide his relationship with Grantaire from them, it doesn’t make sense. They should all stop thinking with their hearts and try thinking with their heads. It’s not that hard.

He sees Courfeyrac waving at him in front of the coffee shop and his heart kind of skips a beat. He sighs trying to think rationally. What is worse than having a best friend hiding his feelings from him is having feelings for his other best friend.

He takes it back, everything in life is hard and especially when you start thinking with your heart.

“Hey” He says grinning at Courfeyrac when he’s in front of him.

“Ferre” Courfeyrac says and opens the door for Combeferre saying “Hot doctors first”

Combeferre does not blush.

“I’m not a doctor yet” He says.

“Yet, but soon enough” Courfeyrac tells him. He just smiles at him.

They get in line waiting for their turn, there is only a few people in front of them it won’t take long.

“The usual?” Combeferre asks and Courfeyrac nods at him.

After ordering their coffee, they sit on a table they still have 10 to 15 minutes to spare.

“I have to warn you, Enjolras is super cranky today, in case you have to deal with his mood today at work.” Combeferre says.

“What? Why?” Courfeyrac says.

“I think it has something to do with Grantaire” Combeferre says. It’s kind of comical how Courfeyrac eyes widen and he looks at him with a face of complete shock.

“WHAT” He screams.

“Shh, don’t scream. Calm down for a second” Combeferre tells him.

He takes a sip of his coffee and takes a deep breath.

“Last night, after you left, I was getting ready for bed and he was sitting on the couch texting…”

“He texts?” Courfeyrac interrupts him “He barely answers my messages unless they are urgent or from work”

“Yes, he was texting but what is worse than him texting is that he was texting and laughing at the same time and he was also smiling. I don’t know what is happening” Combeferre finishes and Courfeyrac is too stunned to say anything he just looks at him eyes wide mouth open, his eyes don’t linger on that mouth.

“What” Courfeyrac says again “I cannot believe this. Why wouldn’t he tell us?” Courfeyrac says.

“I have no idea” Combeferre says.

“We should lock them in a supply closet” Courfeyrac says.

It’s his turn to say “What?”

“We lock them in a supply closet, they’re probably start to make out if they’re in a closed space just the two of them and then we will open the door and catch them in the act, maybe take a picture or two” Courfeyrac says and he looks proud of himself.

“Courf, no offence but this is the dumbest idea I have ever heard. We should just ask them” Combeferre says.

“No, they will just deny it. We have to lock them in a supply closet that’s what people do” Courfeyrac says.

“What people?” Combeferre says in complete disbelief.

“I don’t know, people, come on we need to go or we’ll be late” Courfeyrac says and Combeferre follows him.

“Okay, but where are we going to find a supple closet?” Combeferre asks.

“Oh, yeah, I don’t know. I’ll see where I can find one and then we’ll have to plan it” Courfeyrac says.

“I leave all that to you. Bye Couf” He says.

“Bye, Ferre” Courfeyrac says, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Then he turns around and leaves.

Combeferre sighs and rubs his hand where Courfeyrac just kissed him.

He needs to go to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/)


	3. Plan?

As usual, Enjolras is one of the first people to get into work. Courfeyrac comes in almost 10 minutes later, while Enjolras is reviewing some if his own reports before presenting them, a bright smile on his face, holding a cup of coffee. He can’t help himself form frowning a little. He’s a little bit mad that his best friends are leaving him out and that they are lying to him. How could they think that he wouldn’t be happy for them?

 

“How was your coffee date with Ferre?” Enjolras can’t help himself asking, his tone is more accusing than he’d like to.

“What? It’s not a date” Courfeyrac says, Enjolras roll his eyes at him.

“Yeah, sure” Enjolras says.

Courfeyrac looks at him suspiciously but Enjolras ignores him.

He takes out his phone and texts Grantaire, he knows that he won’t get an answer right away, it’s too early for Grantaire to be awake.

 

To R (8:05 AM): Morning R

To R (8:05 AM): Apparently Courf and Ferre are having coffee dates every morning which I am never invited to

To R (8:06 AM): The worst thing is that they are denying it and acting all innocent as if they’re not lying to their best friend

To R (8:06 AM): We need a plan text me back when you wake up

 

“Who are you texting? And since one do you text?” Courfeyrac says to him, trying to take a look at his phone. Enjolras locks it and puts it in his pocket.

“None of your business” Enjolras says.

“Is it R?” Courfeyrac asks.

Enjolras looks at him frowning “Yes, it is” He says.

“What are you texting him about?” Courfeyrac asks.

“Is this an interrogation? What does it matter to you?” Enjolras asks.

Courfeyrac kind of looks pissed about this whole exchange and he has no idea why. Why would he care about him texting Grantaire?

Did Combeferre tell him that he talks way too much about Grantaire and that maybe, just maybe has some feelings for him. Sometimes when he’s tired he starts rambling and Combeferre living with him is the one that Enjolras rambles to, he usually rambles about Grantaire.

“It’s just you barely answer to my texts and here you are texting R at like 8AM in the morning. Is he even awake?” Courfeyrac says.

All these questions are starting to get on Enjolras nerves he glares at Courfeyrac.

“Okay, it’s nothing, just forget it” Courfeyrac says.

Enjolras sighs and takes a deep breath, trying to forget about the conversation that just happened and trying to get back in work mode, his job is really important to him and he has to prove his worth as early as possible.

“Okay, let’s just get to work. There is a new pro-bono case that the firm just got. Do you want to help me convince Lamarque to give it to us” Enjolras asks, he really wants that case.

“Yes, of course. Let’s go” Courfeyrac says, he’s glad to have friends that are as invested as him into helping the world be a better place. Even if some of them still need a little bit more convincing. He smiles at that remembering Grantaire text last night.

Around noon, he takes his phone out of his pocket and he sees that Grantaire had texted him half an hour ago.

 

From R (11:28 AM): Why are you awake at 8? Ah that’s because you have a job. They do coffee dates?

From R (11:30 AM): I don’t think this is so important but the fact that they hid it from you makes it more suspicious.

To R (12:03 PM): Morning sleepy head. Did you dream a plan for us?

 

He startles at how fast Grantaire replies to him.

 

From R (12:03 PM): I wish I did. Give me some time and I’ll think about something. How do you feel about supply closets?

To R (12:04 PM): What?

From R (12:05 PM): I can imagine your face right now. We should lock them somewhere a supply closet sound good

To R (12:05 PM): No R this is not a good idea. How would that even work?

From R (12:06 PM): No idea. It just came to me last night don’t worry I’ll think of something else don’t you worry your pretty little head over it

 

He can’t help rolling his eyes but a little smile does appear on his face. He sees Courfeyrac coming, his hands full of papers that will help with their case. As mush a she’s liking these conversations with Grantaire he still have work to do.

 

To R (12:08 PM): I leave that to you. Got to go new case to work on

From R (12:08 PM): Okay good luck with that.

 

X

 

Grantaire is sitting on his couch, wrapped in a blanket, coffee in hand and smiling like an idiot to himself. This is all Combeferre and Courfeyrac fault. It’s their fault that Enjolras texted him goodnight last night and good morning this morning, it’s all their fault that his heart is beating so fast and that he has a smile on his face and that he might also be blushing a little but no one is here to notice it, so he’s ignoring it.

He literally has no idea, how to make Combeferre and Courfeyrac tell them that they are dating. He might need some help. This calls for a hopeless romantic.

He starts dialing Jehan number. They answer after the third ring.

 

“Hey, R. What’s up?”

“I have a question about love”

“What did Enjolras do?”

 

He did get himself into that on but this is no time for his hopeless love, maybe another time.

 

“For once it’s not about him”

“That’s new. Are you like having feelings for someone else?”

“WHAT? NO. How did you think that? It’s about Courf and Ferre”

“Okay, what about them?’

“Are they in love?”

“How am I supposed to know that?”

“You know the most about love so I need to know if you think there is something there. Then I know that my suspicions are right”

 

There’s a pause as if Jehan is considering their answer. He can see them twirling their braid and frowning a little being as cute as ever.

 

“If I tell you something you promise not the tell anyone”

 

This is getting interesting, he sits up and nod but Jehan can’t see him nod.

 

“Okay, yes but can I tell Enjolras please, he needs to know”

“What does Enjolras have to do with that?”

“He’s the one drowning in anxiety about his best friends being in love and not telling him about it”

“Wow, that’s okay, you can tell him if you make him promise that he won’t tell anyone, especially of course not Combeferre or Courfeyrac.

“Okay, promise I will”

“A couple weeks ago, me and Courf were out drinking. He got a little bit drunk and he started talking about how much he wanted to kiss Combeferre”

 

Grantaire is speechless.

 

“R? Still here?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It had nothing to do with you. Why would I tell you?”

“You should have told Enjolras”

“Why? It has nothing to do with him and Courf didn’t really remember it the next day so I didn’t mention again.”

“Do you think they’re together now?”

“I don’t know but it feels like there is something happening between them but I don’t want to pressure them, they can tell us when they’re ready”

“No, we have to pressure them, we need to know”

“Why is this so important?”

“Enjolras is going crazy about this and, Jehan he keeps texting me my heart can’t take it”

“He keeps texting you?”

“Yes, he texted me goodnight and good morning. I can’t stop smiling, this is bad”

“R is think you need to calm down and I think that you are using this Combeferre and Courfeyrac thing to distract yourself from your own feelings, you should talk to Enjolras about your feelings for him instead of obsessing over another relationship”

“I’m not the one obsessing he is. And what do you know about love?”

 

Jehan laughs.

 

“Yes, you’re right I know nothing about love’”

“I need help Jehan”

“Just ask them”

“I can’t we have to catch them in the act”

“Why?”

“Because”

“Seriously R, just ask them”

“Aghh, I can’t”

“Is this about Enjolras?”

“Not everything is about Enjolras”

“I know, I just think you just have to ask them”

“I’ll see what I’ll do. Thank you and love you”

“You’re welcome R love you”

 

 

Well, that wasn’t really helpful. He should just go and work on his project and stop thinking about all this nonsense.

He’s in the middle of a painting when he gets an idea.

 

To E (2:05 PM): Maybe we should just go get coffee at the same place in the morning to crash their coffee date just randomly be there at the same time or we could spy on them while they get their coffee

 

Enjolras doesn’t answer directly, which is not surprising but he does almost an hour later.

 

From E (3:14 PM): Yes why not

 

It only occurs to him later that night when he’s having dinner with Eponine, by dinner he means pizza, that he might have accidently asked Enjolras on a coffee date and that Enjolras said yes.

 

He chokes on his pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/)


	4. Late night conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just added a chapter because this one was getting a little long

Combeferre is dead on his feet when he comes home. Enjolras is sitting on their couch typing furiously on his laptop.

“Hey, Enj” He says while removing his coat and dropping his bag on the floor. Enjolras looks up at him from his place on the couch, his eyes are a little bit bloodshot, he’s probably been like this since he came back from work and hadn’t moved yet.

“How was your shift?” Enjolras asks. Combeferre sits next to him on the couch takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes.

“Tiring. Have you eaten something yet? I’m starving” He says. Enjolras looks surprised, he probably forgot that eating is a thing.

“I completely forgot about food” He says, running a hand though his hair.

“We talked about this Enj, you need to eat” Combeferre sighs frowning a little, he had this conversation a hundred times over with Enjolras but it’s like talking to a wall.

“Yes, but there’s this new case and I’m doing research for it, it’s very important” Enjolras says.

“Do we have any food left or should we order something” Combeferre says.

“Whatever you want, it’s not really important for me” Enjolras says.

“Enjolras you need food to live” Combeferre says, Enjolras rolls his eyes at him.

“How about pizza?” Enjolras proposes.

“Okay, great. Can you order it online, your laptop is already open and I don’t have the energy to get my phone form my bag.” Combeferre says.

“Yeah, sure” Enjolras says.

Half an hour later, they’re sitting on the floor eating their pizza, Combeferre feels a little bit better but after that he’s showering and getting to bed.

“Are you going for coffee tomorrow morning with Courf?” Enjolras asks.

That’s kind of a weird question. Is he still mad about that? Enjolras is known to hold a grudge.

“I don’t know, it’s not something that we plan, it just happens but I don’t have an early sift tomorrow so I don’t think we’ll see each other for coffee in the morning” He says.

“Mmmm” is all that Enjolras says while chewing his pizza.

“If you’re still made about that, you could just go you and Courf get a coffee it’s not that of big of a deal, but anyway you’re going to see each other at work you could just get coffee on your way” He says.

“Wouldn’t that bother you?” Enjolras says.

“Why would it bother me?” Combeferre says.

“I don’t know, it’s just that it’s pretty clear that it’s just the two of you” Enjolras says, looking at him as if he’s studying his reactions it’s kind of weird and unsettling.

“Yeah, but I don’t mind” Combeferre says.

“Okay” Enjolras says.

A phone starts ringing, Enjolras looks at his phone that is next to him.

“It’s not mine, it’s probably yours” Enjolras says.

“If you love me can you please get it from my bag, please” Combeferre says.

Enjolras laughs at him but gets up and gets his phone from his bag.

“Thanks, Enj, love you” Combeferre says.

“It’s Courf calling you” Enjolras says, half frowning half smiling.

“Oh, give it to me” Combeferre says trying to play it cool and ignoring his heart that is beating faster than usual. Enjolras hands him his phone.

 

“Hey”

“Ferre, you home?”

“Yes, me and Enj are eating pizza”

“Oh, say Hi to Enj”

 

“Courf says hi” He says to Enjolras.

“Say hi to him too, I’ll leave you alone to talk” Enjolras says and goes to the kitchen with the pizza box.

 

“He says hi too. What’s up?”

“Nothing much, just wanted to check that you’re home and not dying in the hospital somewhere, and I call and you are home and eating pizza without me. Why are eating pizza without me?”

“Hahhaha, sorry Courf but I had to feed Enjolras, he’s probably been sitting on the couch with his laptop since he came back from work”

“Oh, well he’s really invested in that new case and he probably forget to eat like he usually does”

“Yes, but the problem with him is that he actually forgets that food is a thing”

“It’s like raising a child, you’re going to be a great father you already have a lot of training with Enj”

“It’s a little early for that. Is Enjolras acting weird?”

“Yes, a little. He seemed angry about coffee for some reason and then he texted R and he got all defensive about it when I asked him what was he texting him about”

“Really?”

“Yes, maybe they were having a fight”

“Maybe, who knows”

“I think you should get Enjolras coffee tomorrow, he was really put out about the whole coffee thing”

“Are we getting coffee tomorrow morning?”

“I don’t have an early shift and I’m dead tired, I’d kind of rather sleep”

“Ah yes I forgot about that, then you better go and rest now. Night Ferre love you”

 

Combeferre heart misses a beat.

 

“Goodnight Courf, love you too”

 

Combeferre takes a deep breath and let himself fall to the floor, hands on his head and trying to remain calm but he can’t. He just can’t just say that to Courf when he thinks it’s just platonic but it’s not at all platonic. Why did he had to have feelings for his best friend?

“What are you doing on the floor” Enjolras says coming out of the kitchen. Was he there the whole time?

“Suffering?” He says unsure of himself. He doesn’t know if he should tell Enjolras how he feels about Courfeyrac.

“Are you okay?” Enjolras asks concerned.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just tired which makes me a little bit dramatic, it’s fine I’m going to go shower and then sleep” He says before getting up “You better go to sleep just after me Enj, don’t kill yourself the case will still be there in the morning”

“But…” Enjolras starts.

“No buts Enj just get some rest” He says.

“Okay, dad” Enjolras says in a mocking voice.

“I’m too young to be a father” He says just before closing the bathroom door.

He removes his glasses to wash his face. He should stop all the pining and just admit his feelings for Courf.

 What’s the worst thing that could happen?

 

X

 

Enjolras should feel bad that he just eavesdropped on Combeferre conversation, it was actually half a conversation he couldn’t hear what Courfeyrac was saying but he did hear _I love you too._ He knows that it’s kind of normal for them to say that, most of their friends express their feelings freely and there’s almost always someone saying _I love you_ to another person and not meaning it romantically but with all the suspicions Enjolras is having he has to take it seriously.

He has to talk to Grantaire, he hesitates for a second before grabbing his phone, maybe he’s bothering Grantaire it’s been two days in a row that he talked to him late at night but he can’t talk to anyone else about that, it must be Grantaire.

It’s now or never.

 

To R (11:06PM): Can I call you?

 

He stares at his phone in his hands, rereading the message and waiting like an idiot for an answer. He waits, just sitting there. There’s no answer after five minutes he decides to reread their last conversation because he can’t do anything but stare at his phone.

 

_From R (2:05 PM): Maybe we should just go get coffee at the same place in the morning to crash their coffee date just randomly be there at the same time or we could spy on them while they get their coffee_

_To R (3:14 PM): Yes why not_

 

It takes him a minute but to realize what happened and he’s in shock. Did he agree to a coffee date with Grantaire? Does Grantaire know that? Is he overreacting maybe Grantaire didn’t mean anything by it? He’s in full panic mode, so it’s of course that Grantaire choses this precise moment to call him.

He lets it ring a couple of times before answering. When he answers, he doesn’t even say anything he just breaths at the phone and this is so pathetic he’s never, never at loss of words. It’s Grantaire that actually starts talking.

 

“Enjolras? You there?”

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes?”

“Was that a question?”

“No, no I’m a little bit tired that’s all”

“What did you want to talk about”

“Ah yes right, Ferre and Courf”

“What did they do this time?”

“They talked…”

“Okay?”

“It’s just…I just figured out in one day that they have coffee dates and then Courf called late at night to talk and then they tell each other _I love you_ and I just I don’t know…”

“Okay Enj take a deep breath”

“I know I’m over reacting I don’t know why I care about this so much”

 

Grantaire is silent for a few moments, Enjolras doesn’t know what to make of that.

 

“Maybe you’re using it as an excuse to do distract you for something else I don’t know it just seems a little obsessive”

“An excuse for what?”

“I don’t know Enj”

 

Enjolras takes a deep breath and Combeferre chooses this moment to come to his room, he doesn’t even knock but the door is open anyway.

 

“Are you okay? You seem stressed” Combeferre asks concerned, when he sees him.

“Yes, I’m fine don’t worry” Enjolras says.

“Who are you talking to”” Combeferre asks.

“R” Enjolras says “He says hi”

Combeferre eyebrows raise in a way that is kind of comical “Oh, say hi to him to, I’m going to sleep. Good night, don’t stay up late”

“Oh my god Ferre, you’re not my dad go sleep, you’re the one dead on his feet” Enjolras says, Combeferre laughs but leaves to go get some rest.

 

 

“Sorry that was Ferre. What were we talking about?”

“The usual, Courf and Ferre”

“Yes, by the way I like your plan but they’re not going on their date tomorrow so we have to do it another time”

“I know it’s my plan and all that but it’s an awful plan. Guess why?”

“Because you have to wake up early?”

“Yes, Apollo you know me better than I thought”

“R, come on its’ just one time. Keep your phone on and I’ll call you when it’s time”

“The things I do for you Apollo”

“If you don’t want to it’s okay, I don’t want to force you”

“Nah, it’s okay it’s for the sake of love I can make a little sacrifice for you Apollo”

“I’m not a god, R”

“I know but it’s fun when I call you that, your face is the best”

“So you’re in?”

“It was my plan after all”

“Yes, it was. What are you doing?”

“Well, right now I’m talking to you. I can see you rolling your eyes at that. I was working on my new art project”

“How’s it going?”

“Great”

“Are you going to tell me what it’s about”?

“Not a chance”

“I knew you were going to answer that. I’m going to sleep. Good night R”

“Nigh, Apollo”

“Don’t turn your phone off”

“I won’t”

“Bye”

“Bye”

 

Enjolras hangs up, he just noticed that he was pacing through the whole conversation. He should stop being so nervous about Grantaire but apparently, you can’t control your feelings.

Sometimes he thinks that Grantaire likes him back but he’s not sure, it’s not like he’s going to ask him that. There’s a chance that he’ll reject him and tell him that he read everything wrong that he just wants to be friends.

Enjolras can’t take that, it would hurt too much.  He flops down on his bed. He knows that rejection would be horrible but he’s pining so much that it also kind of hurt.

When he looks at R, he wants to kiss him, stroke his hair that is always such a mess but so endearing and he wants to hold his hand like that one time when his hands were freezing and Grantaire took them to rub them against his that were so warm and the he blew on them to try warming up more.

Enjolras barely handle it, he tugged Grantaire to the Musain before he did something like kiss him or hug him.

He didn’t realize that they were still holding hands until they got there and his hands felt cold again when they separated.

He can hear Jehan already writing a poem about this and Joly asking him if he’s suffering from some disease.

He has weird friends.

He changes into his pajamas and goes to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/)


	5. When everything goes right

Courfeyrac is having a bad day, it didn’t even start bad it started like every other day. He woke up early got his coffee and got to work. He got greeted by an already busy Enjolras it was barely 8AM does this guy do anything other than work but he does admire his tenacity.

It started getting bad when their new case hit a wall and there was mostly nothing that they could do to help the poor old woman that they were taking this case for. It didn’t stop them, they started researching harder, that made them miss lunch.

After finishing work that they left late, they had a meeting with Les Amis, they didn’t have time to even get some food.

So here he was at the meeting, tired, hungry and to top it all Combeferre wasn’t even here he had a late shift today.

They’re taking a little break, everyone apparently needs a little break. Enjolras is sitting next to him writing something on a notebook.

Suddenly a cup of coffee appears in front of him, he almost falls from his chair.

“Sorry, man didn’t mean to scare you but you look really tired so I thought coffee would help” Grantaire says, sitting next to him on the chair that is usually Combeferre chair.

“It’s okay R. It’s been a long day” Courfeyrac says taking a small sip of the coffee to test how hot it was, it was a simple latte.

“Where’s Ferre?” Grantaire asks.

“Late shift at the hospital, not that late but he can’t make it to the meeting” Courfeyrac says.

“Ah, that kind of sucks” Grantaire says.

“A little” Courfeyrac says.

“So, you didn’t see him today you must really miss him. Is that why you look like a kicked puppy and you can’t stop looking at the door” Grantaire says.

Two things happen at the same time, Courfeyrac chokes on his drink and starts coughing because he was just taking a sip of his coffee when Grantaire said that and Enjolras head turns so quickly that he could swear he heard his neck snap.

Grantaire starts patting him on the back as if it’s some kind of comfort, Courfeyrac breathing has returned to normal but he doesn’t know what to respond to that. He looks at Enjolras who isn’t even looking at him, he’s staring at Grantaire and Grantaire is staring back it looks like they’re having a silent conversation Enjolras eyes are wide and Grantaire is trying to hide a smirk and Courfeyrac has no idea what to think about all that.

“You okay?” Grantaire finally says.

“Yes, sorry coffee went in wrong” Courfeyrac says.

“It’s okay, it happens sometimes” Grantaire says, smirk not hidden this time.

“Shouldn’t we go back to the meeting” Courfeyrac says to Enjolras.

“It’s okay we can wait a few more minutes” Enjolras says.

Courfeyrac and Grantaire both gape at him, Grantaire starts opening his mouth to say something but Enjolras cuts him off.

“I know what you’re going to say, don’t” Enjolras says, Grantaire just grins at him.

“Fine, let’s go back to Courf. Why are you so down today? Is it because of Combeferre?” Grantaire asks.

“What? No. Why would it be about him, everything is going great with him. I’m just tired and hungry long day. Even Enjolras looks tired” Courfeyrac says trying to shift the focus from him to Enjolras.

Enjolras the traitor just shrugs and says “I’m fine maybe a little hungry but perfectly fine”.

“Did you forget to eat again?” Courfeyrac asks. Enjolras silence is enough of an answer.

“Look at you two hard working lawyers dying of hunger, I’m going to go get you some sandwiches and you’re going to eat them” Grantaire says and gets up.

Courfeyrac looks at Enjolras but the other probably doesn’t even know that Courfeyrac is next to him right now, he’s staring at Grantaire with heart eyes and a little smile. Courfeyrac coughs, Enjolras startles and looks at him blushing a little.

“What?” Enjolras says.

“Do you have something to tell me?” Courfeyrac asks.

“No. Why?” Enjolras says.

“No reason, just wondering” Courfeyrac says, Enjolras frowns at him.

A few minutes later Grantaire comes back with their sandwiches.

“Thank you, without you we would have died of hunger” He says.

“Thanks R” Enjolras says and Grantaire smiles down at him and they lock eyes for a few seconds then they both look away and Grantaire runs a hand through his hair.

“No problem” He says smiling softly at Enjolras.

Courfeyrac would have gagged at them but he’s too hungry he’ll handle them later. He takes a bite of his sandwich and waits for the meeting to resume.

 

X

 

 

Grantaire is warm and comfortable in his bed, in blissful sleep when his phone starts ringing, he knows that it’s Enjolras and he knows that it’s time.

He searches for his phone in the sea of blankets that he’s wrapped in.

“Mmm” He says instead of an actual greeting.

 

“R, get up, get up now they’re on their way to get coffee”

“But it’s cold and I’m so warm in bed”

“You’ll get back to bed later, come get up I’ll even buy coffee”

“We are going to a coffee shop Enj no need to tempt me with coffee”

“Okay, great I’ll be waiting for you text me when you get there, we’ll meet at the intersection”

“Sure, give me ten minutes”

“Don’t take your time if we miss them the whole thing will go to waste”

“I’m already half dressed, see you in a bit”

 

He hangs up. Half dressed, yeah right. With a groan, he gets out of bed and starts pulling some jeans on with a dark green sweater and his dark leather jacket and one of his beanies. It’s a good thing they’re going for coffee because he needs it more than oxygen right now.

He grabs his phone and his keys and gets out of his apartment it’s getting colder by the day, it is December after all.

When he gets close he sees Enjolras, he’s wearing his red coat as usual, he can’t stop smiling at that. He loves that coat so much. He’s finally close enough to wave at him. To his surprise when he gets close enough Enjolras hugs him.

“Okay, this is going to work, it needs to work. How are we going to approach them?” Enjolras says, vibrating with excitement.

“Why are you so energetic this early” Grantaire asks.

“I kind of already had a little cup of coffee” Enjolras says looking slightly guilty, Grantaire laughs at his expression because it’s so adorable. Who knew Enjolras was so cute in the morning?

“Traitor” Grantaire says to him.

“I’ll make it up to you. How about a cup of coffee?” Enjolras says and he might be blushing but Grantaire is a little bit blushing too because this is so date material _._ He just nods, he doesn’t trust his voice at the moment.

Once they get there, they both scan the crowd for Combeferre and Courfeyrac. The spot them at a little table near the windows. They’re not in their line of sight, they decide to first get their own coffee and then crash their date.

“What do we do now? Do you have a plan?” Enjolras asks.

“Not really, let’s just winged it these things are never predictable” Grantaire says heading to Combeferre and Courfeyrac table.

“Wait. What? No. We need a plan, we can’t just go in like that” Enjolras asks he looks a little bit panicked.

“Apollo not everything needs to be planned sometimes things just happen. Don’t worry” Grantaire says.

He takes a chair from the table right next to Combeferre and Courfeyrac and slams it right next to Courfeyrac, they both jump.

“Ferre, Courf, nice seeing you here. How are you both?” He says with a wide grin because their expressions are priceless and Enjolras is just standing behind him awkwardly.

Combeferre is obviously the first one to recover.

“What are you guys doing here?” He asks.

“I could ask you the same thing” Enjolras says from behind Grantaire.

“We’re drinking coffee?” He’s pretty sure Courfeyrac didn’t mean it as a question but he probably hasn’t got the situation yet.

“Ah, yes your coffee dates, that I am never invited to because you two just want to spend time alone. Just admit it. We know that you’re seeing each other in secret” Enjolras says and crosses his hands in front of him.

“What?” Combeferre and Courfeyrac say at the same time.

“I’m really disappointed in both of you for not telling me. What did you think I would be against it? I can’t believe you guys” Enjolras says and Grantaire is having fun. He’s grinning into his coffee.

“You’re the one to talk, when you’re dating Grantaire behind everyone’s back” Courfeyrac says accusingly and Grantaire is not having fun anymore, he’s choking on his coffee, this is karma getting back at him. Not funny karma.

Enjolras looks stunned for a second. Combeferre is silent looking at everyone and frowning a little but other than that he’s completely silent. Courfeyrac and Enjolras appear to be the ones that are deep invested in this subject.

Lawyers do live to argue.

“We’re not dating” Enjolras says voice low, he places his cup of coffee on the table behind him and refuses to meet Grantaire eyes.

“Yeah, right” Courfeyrac says.

“Why are you both here? You keep accusing us of having coffee dates but here you are, in the morning in a coffee shop with R. You even made him wake up early, he wouldn’t do that for just anyone” Courfeyrac says.

Grantaire is looking at his hands not daring to raise his head and meet anyone’s eyes.

Enjolras takes a deep breath “We’re here because, we knew that you both would be here and I’ve had enough of you two hiding your relationship” He says.

“We’re not dating” Courfeyrac says.

“What about your late-night conversations? You never call anyone else at night and you hang out at our place a lot and more so when Ferre is there” Enjolras says.

“You talk to Grantaire late a t night too Enj” Combeferre says slowly like he’s trying to get away from a beast because Enjolras turns and glares at him.

“That is different” Enjolras says.

“How so?” Courfeyrac says.

“It is none of your business what R and I talk about” Enjolras says.

“Is it because you’re having phone sex?” Courfeyrac says grinning like an idiot. Grantaire looks at him and rolls his eyes, Courfeyrac grin just gets bigger.

“It’s not about sex I like talking to him” Enjolras says and Grantaire blushes at that, Combeferre smirks at that.

“I like to talk to Ferre to” Courfeyrac says and how the tables have turned it’s Combeferre time to blush and Grantaire just imitates his earlier smirk.

“You and Grantaire just stare at each other like you’re the only two people in a room and let’s not talk about how you indulge him in meetings and argue with him when you know that it isn’t going to get anywhere” Courfeyrac says.

“I enjoy hearing his arguments, it gives me a glimpse of what to expect in my opponents” Enjolras says raising his head and looking down at Courfeyrac.

This conversation is getting way too serious and Enjolras is saying a lot of nice things about him, he might need a drink.

“Yeah, right it’s more that you enjoy his attention” Courfeyrac says.

“You’re the one to talk, you always look like a sad puppy when Ferre can’t make it to a meeting” Enjolras says.

“That’s because…I…it’s just….” Courfeyrac stutters.

“Yes?” Enjolras says smiling triumphantly.

“Why do you care?” Courfeyrac says.

“I would kind of like to know if it’s true” it’s not Enjolras that says that it’s Combeferre and they all gape at him.

Courfeyrac blushes so hard it’s cute and Grantaire is finally understanding the situation and he starts laughing so hard.

“R?” Enjolras says from behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Grantaire tries to control his laughter.

“You know what is going on right Ferre?” Grantaire says to Combeferre the other smiles at him and looks at Courfeyrac and Enjolras whose faces makes him laugh.

“Courf thinks that you and Enj are secretly dating” Combeferre says.

“And Apollo thinks that you and Ferre are secretly dating” Grantaire says.

“That’s because you go on coffee dates and you have late nights talk and it’s obvious that you miss each other when the other is not around. Do you know how many times Ferre asks about you when he couldn’t see you that day?” Enjolras says.

“Well do you know how much Grantaire talks about you when you’re not around oh dear Apollo” Courfeyrac says.

“Don’t call me that” Enjolras snaps at him.

“Grantaire is the only one who can, right?” Courfeyrac asks teasing.

“Yes” Enjolras says probably without thinking because he slaps a hand on his mouth and his eyes go wide. Grantaire is not better, he’s blushing again.

“Guys, calm down a little. You both got this wrong” Combeferre says and he’s smiling slowly.

“How?” Enjolras and Courfeyrac say at the same time than glare at each other. This whole exchange is just so out of the ordinary.

“Apparently, none of us are dating another. We just all got confused” Combeferre says.

“That doesn’t make sense. Why were you and R holding hands, then?” Courfeyrac says.

“When?” Enjolras says.

“I think he means last week, when you were freezing and I tried to warm you up a little” Grantaire says.

“Oh, yes I was cold and he’s like a human furnace” Enjolras says.

“People don’t just hold hands like that” Courfeyrac says, he’s not giving up.

“Courf please think about it a little” Combeferre says and places a hand on top of Courfeyrac one on the table.

They’re all silent for a minute.

Then Courfeyrac looks up at Enjolras “You’re not dating R?” he says.

“No” Enjolras says and the adds “You’re not dating Ferre?”

Courfeyrac shakes his head.

“Do you want to?” they both say at the same time.

It’s no surprise that all four of them blush at the same time because for Courfeyrac and Combeferre the answer is obviously yes and Grantaire hopes with all his heart that Enjolras and him is also a yes.

Grantaire is staring at the table, where Courfeyrac and Combeferre hands are still there, Combeferre squeezes Courfeyrac hand. Courfeyrac looks at him and mumbles a “Yes”

Combeferre smile is blinding “I would very much like that” He says.

Grantaire does not dare to look up at Enjolras, he doesn’t want to see his expression, he’s too afraid to do that.

It seems that Combeferre and Courfeyrac realize that Enjolras and Grantaire are still there because they turn their heads at the same time with matching smirks, it’s kind of creepy.

Enjolras makes a very dramatic sigh and sits on the thing that is the closest to him which happens to be Grantaire lap.

“What Courfeyrac said” He says and slowly looks up to stare at Grantaire in the eyes. It takes him a moment to breathe again.

“Same” He says and leans in to kiss Enjolras on the cheek.

Courfeyrac starts clapping.

Grantaire gives him the finger.

“This is all cute and all that and all of our friends will probably mock us long beyond the grave but I have to go, I’m going to be late for my shift” Combeferre says.

“Shit” Enjolras says and gets off of his lap, he tries not to feel too bad at the loss.

“Yes, Enjolras not being early to work what a tragedy. Look how you affect him R” Courfeyrac says and he and Combeferre get up and head to the door, holding hands.

Grantaire gets up slowly and smiles at Enjolras. He can’t stop smiling.

“I’m really sorry R, I really need to go” Enjolras says and he looks so apologetic.

“It’s okay. We’ll talk later?” He says.

“Of course” Enjolras says and kisses his forehead. Grantaire could die happy right now.

Enjolras smiles at him one more time and leaves the coffee shop.

Grantaire slumps on his chair put his head in his hands. He can’t stop grinning.

He’s far too happy and energetic to go back to bed. This coffee shop is officially his favorite place in the world. He needs to talk about it, needs to let everyone know that his heart is going to burst and that he and Enjolras are finally a thing that Enjolras actually wants him.

He needs to talk about it.

He calls Jehan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/)


	6. Still Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't even supposed to be another chapter but it happened don't ask me how
> 
> Here it is! Date night

Jehan answers on the fourth ring groaning.

 

“R? Why are you awake this early?”

“Hello to you my beautiful Jehan”

“Are you drunk?”

“No, I’m happy”

“…”

“Jehan?”

“You’re happy? Are you high?”

“What? No. I am actually happy at this moment”

“Really?”

“Yes. I know I’m depressed and all that but I’m allowed to be happy sometimes”

“Of course R, sorry I didn’t mean to be mean I just thought…”

“It’s okay.”

“So, why are you happy”

“Guess”

“R, it’s barely 8 in the morning just say it”

“Enjolras likes me, _likes likes_ me”

“What? When did this happen?”

“Just now and also Ferre and Courf are together now, I think”

“What?”

“Stop saying what”

“I’m going to tell you the whole story but promise you won’t laugh”

“Is it funny?”

“A little”

“Can I laugh a little then?”

“Just a little”

 

To Jehan credit he does laugh just a little when he tells him the whole story. Eponine would have hit him if he told her, he’ll tell her when there are witnesses.

He stays a little bit more drinking his coffee, smiling at it all the while. He doesn’t remember when was the last time he smiled so much while he was sober. He doesn’t try texting Enjolras, he doesn’t want to disturb him at work, he knows how busy he can get. He also doesn’t want to annoy him seeming too eager.

 

At 5:30, Grantaire phone rings. Every time his phone rang today, his heart jumped hoping it was Enjolras.

This time it actually is. He’s not ashamed to admit that he grins at his phone like an idiot before answering.

He takes a deep breath and hits answer.

 

“Hey”

“Hey”

“Did you just finish work?”

“Yes, sorry I meant to call you earlier but I was really busy. Sorry”

“It’s okay Apollo don’t need to apologize. I know how busy you get”

“Do you want to go to dinner with me?”

“Of course, when?”

“Let me go home and change is around 7:30 good for you?”

“It’s perfect. Where do you want to go?”

“Mmm, not sure. Is there somewhere you want to go?”

“I don’t really care as long as it’s with you”

“Sap”

“You have no idea”

“I’ll think of some place, is there anything you don’t eat or are allergic too?”

“Nope”

“Good”

“How was Courf today? Happy?”

“Oh my god he was so annoying, he didn’t stop talking about Combeferre and how much he loves him and how lucky he is that Ferre loves him too. I’m starting to regret getting them together”

 

Grantaire laughs and he can hear Enjolras doing the same.

 

“Let him be happy, I can’t believe the huge misunderstanding that happened. Communication is key has never been more true”

“Yeah but this was still fun. Did you tell someone?”

“Only Jehan because he’s nice and only laughed a little the others will mock us forever that’s why I’d rather tell them when Ferre and Courf are with us at least they’ll have four targets instead of two”

“Good idea”

“See you later then?”

“Yes, yes”

 

Grantaire is dying to finish the call with an _I love you_ but he doesn’t dare to, instead he starts panicking about what he’s going to wear tonight.

 

X

 

Courfeyrac is just sitting on Combeferre and Enjolras couch fidgeting.

“Oh my god, can you stop fidgeting” Enjolras says, getting out of the bathroom toweling his hair dry and wearing only a towel, usually Courfeyrac would have made some crude remark but he is too nervous right now.

“If I could I would have but I’m physically impossible of doing it right now” He says.

“I don’t know why you are being so nervous about this it’s just Ferre” Enjolras says.

Courfeyrac laughs “Yeah, sure just Ferre. No Enjolras it’s not just Ferre it’s…you know…Ferre” he says he sounds a little bit hysteric.

Enjolras raises an eyebrow at him “You’ve known him since we were three it’s not like you don’t know anything about him and you’re nervous about meeting someone new”

“But…it’s Combeferre” He says whining.

“Just stop it, you guys will be great together stop overthinking it” Enjolras says.

“How are you so calm? You’re going on a date with R” Courfeyrac says.

“I’m not calm at all, I’ve been freaking out in the shower, that’s why I took so long” Enjolras says.

“Oh, I just thought you were jerking off” Courfeyrac says shrugging, Enjolras expression makes him laugh “But you should probably leave that to R”

“I hate you” Enjolras says and goes to his room.

“No, no don’t go to your room and leave me her freaking out” Courfeyrac says following him.

“Can’t a man get dressed in peace” Enjolras says, glaring at him.

“I could help you know” Courfeyrac proposes.

“You have a horrible taste in clothes” Enjolras says.

“I think our friendship is over. How dare you insult my fashion choice” Courfeyrac says.

He hears the door open and close, he feels that he can’t breathe. Combeferre is here, based on Enjolras expression he probably looks as panicked as he feels.

“Hey, Enj.” Combeferre says.

Courfeyrac can’t breathe.

“Ferre, Courf is here” Enjolras screams instead of greeting Combeferre. Courfeyrac glares at him.

He can hear Combeferre footsteps coming their way, he finally is able to breathe again when Combeferre comes to the room and Courfeyrac manage to smile at him and say “Hey”

Combeferre smile is blinding. He stops breathing again “Hey” Combeferre says back and comes closer to kiss him on the cheek.

Courfeyrac is pretty sure that he’s blushing.

“What are you guys doing? And why are you half naked and wet?” Combeferre says, looking at Enjolras.

“Please tell me that you’re not jealous, we’ve all seen each other naked a thousand time” Enjolras says scowling.

Combeferre huffs “I’m not jealous, just curious”

“Enjolras was freaking out about his date with R, so I offered to help him choose what to wear” Courfeyrac says, trying to sound calm and collected and some part of him really hopes that Combeferre was jealous even if it would be ridiculous.

“Yeah, right” Enjolras says and before any of them can answer Enjolras makes a shooing motion “Get out of my room and go make out or something, I have to get ready”

None of them argues with him and they both leave.

“You hungry?” Combeferre asks.

“Yes, a little” Courfeyrac admits.

“I think there’s some left over in the fridge. Do you want to eat here or do you want to go out?” Combeferre says smiling.

Courfeyrac wants both, he wants to go on a date with Combeferre and hold his hand in public and kiss him but he also wants to have quiet nights at home with him where they sit and eat left overs and just talk and them maybe cuddle on the couch and then make out.

He’s tired right now and he can see that Combeferre also looks a little tired.

“We can stay here tonight and go out another time” Courfeyrac says hopeful because he’s somehow implying that there will be a next time.

“This sounds perfect” Combeferre says.

Yes, it does.

They end up sitting on the kitchen counter eating some left overs and talking about their days, Enjolras leaves a little bit after they started eating but Courfeyrac wasn’t really paying attention to him he just wished him good luck quickly not like he needs it, the guy doesn’t even look nervous.

Courfeyrac doesn’t even know why he was panicking earlier. This feels perfect, he was afraid of something changing between them of their relationship not being like before but it didn’t. Courfeyrac loves being Combeferre best friend, he loves how easily they talk to each other he never wants to change that he just wants to add to it a little bit of romance. It doesn’t have to be awkward.

When they settle down on the couch, Courfeyrac can’t stop thinking about kissing Combeferre, he’s not even nervous about it right now.

He just wants.

They’re sitting close, thighs touching while Combeferre has the remote in his hand and trying to find something to watch.

Courfeyrac doesn’t want to watch some TV show with him, he wants to kiss him.

“Ferre” he says, taking hold of Combeferre hand and removing the remote from it. Combeferre turns his head to look at him and Courfeyrac doesn’t hesitate before leaning in and kissing him.

Combeferre responds to his kiss immediately, pushing him against the couch, his hand on the back of his neck, Courfeyrac warps his arms around Combeferre and tries to bring him closer.

He was expecting Combeferre to be a good kisser but he was expecting him to be soft not like this hard and rough and god this is the best kiss he ever had. He can’t keep wondering if sex will be like this. He can’t stop himself from whimpering against Combeferre lips especially when he bites his lower lip.

Courfeyrac can’t breathe, Combeferre leans a little back to let them breathe a little, because Courfeyrac can’t move.

“I’ve been dying to do that” Combeferre says and his eyes are glazed and his lips are red and Courfeyrac has never wanted him more. He’s not able to form actual words right now, so he just tugs Combeferre back and kisses him.

 

X

 

Enjolras is nervous, he’s never been so nervous in his whole life. He thinks that he is trembling.

How can a single man do that to him? When he told Courfeyrac that he was freaking out in the shower, he actually was. He was so nervous that he was just standing under the shower and it’s only when the hot water turned cold that he snapped out of it and got out.

He and Grantaire have agreed to meet at the new Italian place.

When he gets there, Grantaire is waiting for him outside the restaurant. Hands in his pocket and staring at the ground.

“Hey” Enjolras says when he’s close enough.

Grantaire head snaps up and he looks relieved. Was he thinking that Enjolras wasn’t going to come?

“You look good” Grantaire says, looking him up and down. Enjolras tries his best not to blush.

“Thank you. You’re not so bad yourself” He says smiling “Shall we go in”

Grantaire nods. They go in and sit at a little table for two next to the windows.

When the waiter comes to ask, what drink they want to drink, Grantaire orders a glass of red wine for himself and Enjolras does the same.

“I’m sorry” Grantaire says.

Enjolras is confused “For what?” he asks.

“The wine” Grantaire says not meeting his eyes.

“Oh, it’s okay I get it. Nervous?” Enjolras says and Grantaire nods “Me too” He says smiling and takes Grantaire hand in his. Grantaire looks at him then grinning.

“Who would have thought?” Grantaire says.

“It’s not my fault that you make me nervous” Enjolras says and he knows it’s the right thing to say when Grantaire grin just gets wider.

The diner goes really well, they still argue but it’s more teasing than actual arguing and Enjolras has to admit that he likes it.

Enjolras pays and when Grantaire starts arguing, Enjolras just tells him that he’ll let him pay next time. That shuts him up and he looks so hopeful that Enjolras wants to kiss him.

“Do you want to go back to mine?” Grantaire says, running a hand through his hair.

“Yes” is out of Enjolras mouth before he even thinks about it.

And when Grantaire pushes him against the door when they get in and asks him if he can kiss him Enjolras answers the same.

He thinks that sometimes agreeing with Grantaire is worth it.

Especially when Grantaire hands are gripping his hips and Enjolras hands are tugging on Grantaire hair trying to bring him closer. He always wanted to tug on Grantaire hair. Enjolras slips his tongue between Grantaire lips who moans at that.

The kiss is amazing but Enjolras wants more, he leaves Grantaire hands and slips them under Grantaire coat.

Why are they still wearing their coats?

“Coats off” He says.

“Brilliant idea” Grantaire says removing his coat “The door can’t be comfortable for your back I have a couch right there” he says motioning to his couch.

“Don’t you have a bed?” Enjolras says in a moment of boldness.

Grantaire looks speechless he takes Enjolras hand and leads him to his room. He pushes Enjolras down on the bed and climbs on him.

Kissing him again and again and again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
